Gemini  Angels And Demons
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: O que poderia acontecer quando um demônio possui uma humana que casada com um anjo? 17 anos depois desse incidente, gêmeos que podem ter o destino do mundo em suas mãos são caçados. Poderia eles amarem mesmo com a morte os seguindo? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopse:** Anjos e demônios, criaturas tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. _  
><em>Por simples capricho, um dos mais fortes dos demônios possui uma humana, porém e se essa humana fosse casado com um anjo? Dezesseis anos depois, o fruto daquela infeliz noite está vivo ate hoje. Por uma guerra sem sentido, os gêmeos são buscados, eles devem ser separados. <em>  
><em>O futuro dos céus, do inferno e da Terra estão em suas mãos, <em>  
><em>para isso um deles deve morrer. O amor proibido que se aflora dentro deles poderá sobreviver a esse cruel destino, que é tudo um mero capricho de um ser das trevas?<em>

_**R & A**_

Era cedo, o sol estava já estava forte em Atenas apesar do horário, mostrando que seria um dia bastante quente. Os passarinhos cantavam, as borboletas voavam, os estudantes se preparavam para ir para suas escolas, porem um jovem tentava fazer uma missão que parecia impossível:

- Acorda – Saga falou pelo que parecia a centésima vez.

Saga dividia o quarto com o irmão, porém a diferença era que o lado em que Saga dormia era completamente arrumado, já o do irmão sempre tinha muitas coisas no chão. Se você não tomasse cuidado poderia acabar com um grave ferimento tropeçando em algo.

Já fazia meia hora, exatos 30 minutos que Saga tentava acordar o gêmeo, porem o que recebia em resposta era a mesma coisa: Um enorme ronco.

- Kanon, acorde. –Falou novamente, dessa vez cutucando a bochecha dele.

O gêmeo mais novo sentiu isso, porem não abriu os olhos, sequer acordou.

-...Banana... – Kanon falou em seu sonho, mordendo o dedo do irmão logo em seguida.

- EECA – Reclamou Saga, limpando a mão nas cobertas do gêmeo - Acorda, filho da puta – já cheio da preguiça de Kanon, Saga puxou as cobertas que o

Cobriam.

Por alguns instantes, Kanon procurou as cobertas com uma mão.

- Tá frio, Saga, fecha a janela... – Reclamou ele sem abrir os olhos, deu um alto bocejo - Ainda é cedo...

- Frio é o cacete, tá bem calor hoje. – Saga jogou as cobertas no chão - E não é cedo, tá na hora de levantar essa bunda dai e ir para a escola.

- Cala a boca Saga, eu sei que horas são e ainda é cedo. – Protestou o irmão, se virando para o outro lado e voltando a dormir.

- Então que horas são? – Perguntou Saga, irônico, porem o gêmeo já havia voltado a dormir - Filho da puta... – Em um momento de stress, vira o colchão do irmão, o fazendo cair – ACORDA!

Porém, mesmo com todas as tentativas para acordá-lo, Kanon ainda dormia, agora no chão, chupando o dedo.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO LEVANTAR EU VOU PARA A ESCOLA SOZINHO. – Gritou Saga, era a mesma coisa toda a manhã. Estava cansado de se atrasar somente pela falta de vontade de Kanon.

Porém, mesmo com os gritos, Kanon não acorda.

- Eu avisei...

E dizendo isso, o gêmeo mais velho pegou seus materiais e vai para a escola. O irmão que se virasse sozinho.

Saga andava calmamente para as ruas, indo em direção à sua escola, que ficava somente a alguns quarteirões de sua casa, enquanto pensava sobre sua vida.

Sua mãe havia morrido assim que ele e Kanon nasceram, por isso foram criados por seu pai, até os seis anos. Com seis anos, o pai deles fora assassinado. Mas nem ele nem Kanon se lembram do incidente.

Saga ainda estava pensando sobre essas coisas, quando sentiu que alguém ou algo estava perseguindo-o. Olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém. Mas a sensação continuou. Vez ou outra ele olhava para trás, de relance, mas nunca via ninguém atrás de si.

Quando faltava somente dois quarteirões para chegar à escola, viu um pequeno cachorrinho encolhido perto de um beco. Aproximou-se e pegou-o no colo, delicadamente, fazendo um carinho.

- Se meu irmão não fosse alérgico a cachorros, eu te levava para casa... – murmurou Saga, enquanto entrava em uma pet shop, ainda com o cachorrinho no colo.

Entregou o filhotinho a uma moça que trabalhava em uma doação de cachorros perdidos e foi direto para a escola, tranquilamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angels And Demons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

- Tem certeza que é ele?

- Sim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angels And Demons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Já estava perto da escola quando avistou dois conhecidos seus. Sorrindo, Saga se aproximou dos dois loiros.

- Saguinhaaaa! – Um dos loiros pulou nele sorrindo – Saudadeeee!

Saga riu olhando para o amigo. Afrodite Den Vackraste, um de seus melhores e mais íntimos amigos, não tinha nada que Saga não contasse a Afrodite. Algumas pessoas achavam estranho um garoto tão afeminado daquele jeito, mas era o jeito do amigo e Saga jamais conseguiria imaginar ele de outra maneira.

- Sai pra lá, Dite. – O gêmeo mais velho disse rindo enquanto afastava o amigo, olhou para o outro loiro. Este nem esperou Saga olhá-lo novamente

- Saguinhaaaaaaaa! – Milo pulou em Saga, tentando imitar a voz de Afrodite.

- Saguinha aceita o abraço do Milo e não aceita o meu, que mal! – Afrodite falou com um biquinho que o deixava mais fofo

Rindo, Saga abraça Afrodite novamente.

- ...dramááááático... – O escorpiano revirou os olhos.

- Quieto escorpiãozinho. Saguinha, cadê o seu irmão gostoso?

Milo deu um suspiro, esse era o jeito do seu amigo, não adiantava reclamar.

- Aquele folgado filho da puta que não levantou quando eu o chamei? Deve estar dormindo ainda... – Respondeu Saga emburrado.

- Ah, deixou ele naquela cama imensa, sozinho? Que maldade! Pelo menos me chamava, eu ficava ali com ele – Afrodite falou com uma falsa indignação.

- ...por que eu sou amigo dessa bixona?... – Murmurou Milo.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser com ele, ele NÃO vai acordar. – Saga revirou os olhos novamente.

- Sério? Bom saber disso – Afrodite sorriu maliciosamente.

- Se você fizer qualquer coisa com ele, pode deixar que eu conto para o... Qual o nome dele mesmo... Aquele professor que você está afim... – Milo se meteu na conversa com sua incrível falsa inocência.

- Euzinho? Afim daquele brutamontes? Nunca!

- Imagine...

- Milo, você não pode falar nada... Não era você que está afim do Camus? - Saga sorri maligno ao ver o amigo corando

- Uou, então o meu querido escorpiãozinho está crescendo? – Dito apertou as bochechas de Milo, este ficou um pouco bravo, mas sabia que o amigo estava apenas brincando - Mas você podia ter escolhido alguém menos... Qual a palavra? - Pensa um pouco - Frio, alguém que pelo menos desse um sorriso talvez...

- E você poderia ter escolhido alguém menos sádico, fumante e alguém que não fique pegando as piranhas da esquina. – Milo começou a encarar Afrodite. Saga se segurava para não rir dos dois.

- Eu já disse que não gosto daquele brutamonte. Eu tenho bom gosto, meu querido – Afrodite apontou para a saída da escola - Saguinha, seu gêmeo gostoso chegou.

Saga olhou para onde o amigo apontava, vendo o gêmeo entrando correndo na escola com um pedaço de pão na boca, a roupa toda desarrumada e a mochila aberta. Saga deu um enorme suspiro se perguntando como podia ser irmão gêmeo daquele ser.

- Se você não gosta dele porque quando você dorme você fica falando "Mask... eu te amo..."? – Milo puxou Afrodite para um canto para continuar a discussão.

- Como você sabe o que eu falo dormindo?

- Aquele dia que a gente foi dormir na casa do Saga, você ficou falando isso.

- Aquele dia eu tava tendo um pesadelo. P-E-S-A-D-E-L-O!

Kanon viu que os amigos estavam tendo uma discussão, foi até eles passando um braço pelo pescoço de cada um, sorrindo.

- Do que estão falando, meus amores?

- Do Dite que está apaixonado pelo Professor Mask ... – Respondeu Milo. Ao ouvir isso, Kanon abraçou Afrodite.

- O Dito é meu, ele jamais me trairia, não é meu amor?

- Isso mesmo, meu lindo – Concordou mostrando a língua para o escorpião.

Milo revirou os olhos ouvindo o sinal tocar.

- Vamos, a aula já vai começar... – Saga chamou pelo gêmeo, este não o escutou, então deu um tapa na cabeça dele – Anda!

Rindo da cara que o amigo fez, Afrodite pegou Milo e Kanon pela mão, entrando na sala de aula.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angels And Demons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dentro da escola, Aioros, o professor de História, andava calmamente pelo corredor. "Onde será minha primeira aula?" começa a se perguntar, olhando para os lados quando é interrompido por uma voz familiar:

- Ohh, quem diria que eu iria te encontrar por aqui... – diz Camus, o professor de Física. Ele estava bebendo água do lado de um bebedouro, no meio do corredor. Aioros sorri amigavelmente.

- Ah, olá meu geladinho, quanto tempo.

- Geladinho? Que tipo de apelido é esse? – Camus joga o copo de plástico, já vazio, no lixo, olhando-o com um meio sorriso.

- Ora, você já percebeu como trata todo mundo? É uma frieza total, geladinho. – anda até Camus, parando.

- Falou o Sr. Simpatia...

- Você fala como se ser simpático fosse um problema.

- E quem disse que não é?

- Sabe qual o seu problema, geladinho, você não sabe aproveitar esse mundo.

- Você fala como se pertencesse a "esse" mundo. – sorri levemente.

- E é exatamente por isso que você deve aproveitá-lo. - se vira para Kamus com um sorriso dócil - Você deveria aproveitar mais a sua vida.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho vida. Pelo menos não esse tipo de vida do qual você fala...

- Então deixe-me reformular a frase, sim? Você deveria aproveitar mais a sua "existência".

Camus ri baixinho, cruzando os braços.

- Fala como se a minha existência fosse ter um fim...

- Não meu amigo, muito pelo contrário, falo exatamente como se sua existência não tivesse um fim.

- Mas não é você que quer acabar com ela?

- Eu? Por que faria isso? Eu somente faço o que me mandam fazer, não tenho que querer, somente tenho que fazer.

- Mas você sabe que eu acabaria com você na primeira chance que eu tivesse, não?

Aioros se aproxima de Camus com um sorriso no rosto e faz um cafuné nele, levemente.

- Lógico que sei, meu gelinho.

- Não fale de mim como se eu fosse algo seu. – rebate Camus, afastando a mão do outro delicadamente.

- E você não fale como se não nos conhecêssemos. Além do mais, aqui somos colegas de trabalho.

Camus sorri pesaroso, se afastando dele.

- Tem razão... – diz, indo embora, enquanto ria baixinho.

- Espera um pouco, geladinho. – fala, segurando Camus pelo pulso, impedindo-o de ir embora - Você ainda não me falou por que está aqui.

- Não devo satisfações para com você, Aioros. – responde num tom seco, ainda de costas para ele.

- Então por que você não me fala por respeito a nossa "amizade"?

- ..."amizade"...? Pelo o que eu saiba, não passamos de inimigos...

- Então faça isso pelo tempo em que nos conhecemos. - sorri de forma amigável - Vamos, Camus, não vai lhe custar nada.

- O que você EXATAMETNE quer saber? – diz, finalmente virando-se de novo para ele, encarando-o com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quero saber o motivo de você estar aqui, afinal, se não me engano você deveria estar bancando o cachorrinho e abanando o rabo para o seu mestre, ou estou errado? – responde, sorrindo de forme inocente.

- Sabe muito bem que ajo do meu jeito, independente de meu mestre. - sorri de volta para ele - E eu estou aqui para ficar de olho em você, se isso responde sua pergunta.

- Veio me vigiar? Que honra gelinho. Mas você saiu de lá da sua casinha só para isso? Não tente me enganar...

- Continua esperto, não...? ...pois bem, eu também estou aqui por causa de uma certa pessoa, que acho eu que você já deve saber quem é. – sorri amigavelmente.

Aioros fica um pouco mais sério, porém não para de sorrir.

- Você sabe que não irei deixar pegá-lo, não é?

- E você sabe que eu não deixarei você me impedir, não é? – sorri de forma doce para ele.

- Por hora, que tal você me mostrar a minha sala? Eu realmente não conheço esse castelo... – suspira levemente - Vamos fazer assim, depois do nosso horário, eu e você saímos para tomar algo e conversarmos melhor, o que acha?

- Claro. – responde, voltando para a cara séria de sempre - Sua sala é por aqui... –diz, indo para a sala e sendo seguido pelo outro.

_**R & A:**_

Bem, aqui estou-me com uma nova fic o/

Essa fic será Saga x Kanon, mas terá tambem os casais Afrodite x Mascara da Morte e Milo x Kamus.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo, porque eu gostei muito de escrever ele 8D

Eu sei que as coisas estão meio confusas no começo, mas já já vocês entendem tudo, prometo 8D

Enfim, bom 2012 para vocês (atrasado, MUITO atrasado), espero que sejam felizes, que seus sonhos se realizem e que seus inimigos morram esse ano :3

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DOS REVIWES Õ/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sinopse:** Anjos e demônios, criaturas tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. _  
><em>Por simples capricho, um dos mais fortes dos demônios possui uma humana, porém e se essa humana fosse casado com um anjo? Dezesseis anos depois, o fruto daquela infeliz noite está vivo ate hoje. Por uma guerra sem sentido, os gêmeos são buscados, eles devem ser separados. <em>  
><em>O futuro dos céus, do inferno e da Terra estão em suas mãos, <em>  
><em>para isso um deles deve morrer. O amor proibido que se aflora dentro deles poderá sobreviver a esse cruel destino, que é tudo um mero capricho de um ser das trevas?<em>

_**R & A**_

Saga e Kanon entraram em sua classe, sendo seguido por Afrodite. Milo foi para a classe ao lado já que eles eram de turmas diferentes. Assim que entraram, Kanon foi atingido por uma bolinha de papel e Saga por um aviãozinho, Afrodite foi fofocar com as amigas.

Não demorou muito tempo e o barulho que uma única sala fazia era ouvido pela escola inteira

- Silêncio! – Ouviu-se alguém gritar com frieza, assim que os alunos viram o professor de longo cabelos ruivos os olhando, sentaram-se em menos de 3 segundos – Entre – Ele mandou para alguém ao seu lado

Um homem com um sorriso dócil e cabelos castanho aloirados entrou na sala e encarou a turma com um sorriso que parecia jamais sumir.

- Esse é o novo professor de história de vocês, Aioros Abdnara. – O profesor Kamus falou

- Prazer em conhece-los. Espero que voces me vejam não apenas como um professor, mas como um amigo. Que o tempo que passarmos juntos seja feliz não apenas para mim, mas que voces gostem de minha compainha – Disse Aioros sorrindo amigavelmente, ouviu-se Kamus dar um longo suspiro

Ninguem percebia, mas Saga tinha uma sensação estranha ao olhar para o novo professor

- Que foi? – Perguntou Kanon que estava ao seu lado

- N-nada... – Saga lhe responde piscando algumas vezes para voltar a realidade

O professor de historia olhava para os dois, mas logo voltou-se para a turma

- Bem, eu ainda não estou acostumado a dar aulas, então espero que tenham paciencia comigo – Com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, Aioros se aproximou do aquariano e abraçou-o de leve - E não se preocupem, não sou um iceberg que nem ele

Kamus o olhou com certo ódio e se retirou da sala logo em seguida. A turma toda segurava o riso

- Ele não é um amor? – Falou o sargitario dando uma leve risada logo em seguida - Bem, entao vamos dar inicio a parte chata do dia, abram seus livros na pagina 45 e vamos iniciar agora o estudo sobre a segunda guerra mundial

A turma toda fez o que lhes foram mandado, haviam gostado do novo professor

Passou-se então o horário das aulas da manha, era o hora do almoço. Os alunos se dirigiam ao refeitório.

Milo, Saga, Afrodite e Milo se encontraram na fila para pegar o lanche e se dirigiram a mesa. Kanon sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite e Saga ao lado de Milo

- Eu adorei o professor novo, não é qualquer um para enfrentar aquele iceberg ruivo – Comentou Kanon

- Ele não é um iceberg, ele tem nome – Milo olhou para Kanon com certa raiva

Kanon e Saga riram pela cara que o amigo fez, porem nenhum dos três sequer notaram que o amigo deles, Afrodite, olhava para o nada e sequer tocava na comida

- Eu não gostei muito do Professor Aioros... – Comentou distraídamente, Saga

- Por que não gostou dele irmãozinho? Logo você que gosta de todo mundo

- Sei lá... Acho que não fui com a cara. – Saga deu de ombros

- Huh... isso é incomum... – Disse Milo acabando de comer o cachorro quente, olhou para o loiro que estava do seu lado - que foi, Dite?

Ao ouvir seu nome, Afrodite voltou a realidade, porem teve que piscar varias vezes para entender o que se passava, e somente então falou algo:

- Hm?

- Eu perguntei o que foi. – Repetiu o escorpião - Você ta estranho

- Ah, não é nada... Só não estou me sentindo muito bem... – Afrodite lhe garantiu, sorrindo forçadamente

Kanon, preocupado com o amigo, se levantou e foi para perto dele, passando o braço pelo pescoço do loiro

- O que foi, meu amor? Fala para mim o que esta acontecendo

Afrodite somente deu um leve suspiro e deitou no ombro do amigo

- Não é nada...

Kanon abraçou-o

- Pode falar para mim, meu amorzinho

- Deve ser o sono, não precisa se preocupar – Afrodite tentava lhe passar confiança

- Não tem dormido direito? – Indagou Milo preocupado

- Uhum... Por algum motivo, não ando conseguindo nem dormir, fico praticamente a noite inteira passando mal.

- já falou isso para os seus pais?

-é, eles podem ajudar sei la... dando algum remedio ou te levando ao médico – Kanon sugeriu

- Não precisa, daqui a pouco eu já melhoro. – O loiro garantiu

- É melhor você ir à enfermaria, você está mais branco que o normal. – Falou o gêmeo mais velho que ate então se mantinha calado

- Saga tem razão, quer que eu vá com você? – Propos Kanon

- Não precisa, eu vou sozinho mesmo... – Garantiu ele enquanto se levantava e ia em direção da enfermaria

Durante alguns minutos, Afrodite andou imerte do que acontecia a sua volta, andando em "estado automático".

Após alguns minutos assim, ele acaba esbarrando em alguem

- o que esta fazendo aqui? deveria estar no refeitório – Perguntou o professor Marco, também conhecido como Mascara da Morte. Seu tom era meio rude por causa da aprocimação inesperada do aluno

Afrodite corou levemente, mas antes que o professor percebesse ele voltou ao normal

- Estou indo à enfermaria, não estou me sentindo bem. – Respondeu ele

O professor pensou ter visto uma coisa nos olhos do aluno, mas ignorou pensando que era alucinação

- Bem, você até pode ir até la, mas o enfermeiro teve que sair por causa de uma emergencia familiar

- Entendo... Bem, obrigado, de qualquer forma. – Sorrindo docemente, o pisciniano foi em direção da enfermaria

Com um longo suspiro, o professor pegou o braço do aluno e o puxou até a enfermaria

- se você realmente não esta se sentindo bem, vou tentar ajuda-lo, mas se isso for uma desculpa para faltar na aula vai se arrepender, ok?

O loiro o olhou meio magoado

- Você realmente acha que eu estou fingindo, só para faltar na aula?

- não seria a primeira vez que veria isso – Respondeu ele enquanto fazia o outro se sentar em uma das camas da enfermaria - Muito bem, o que esta sentindo?

- Mas eu não sou assim, tá? – Se queixou, baixinho, enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça, fazendo uma leve careta de dor - ... Dor de cabeça.

- Esta comendo direito?

- ... Eu não estou tendo fome esses dias. – Respondeu, sincero

O professor deu um longo suspiro

- E depois espera não ter nenhum sintoma com a falta de alimento? O senhor vai até a cantina AGORA e comer algo, e isso não é uma sugestão, é um ORDEM!

- Eu já disse que não estou com fome. E você não tem nenhum direito de mandar em mim. – Afrodite disse bravo. Viu o professor de aproximar ameaçadoramente dele

- Ponha-se em seu lugar. Eu sou um professor e você um aluno, se não me obedecer arcara com as consequencias – O professor dizia bem de vagar e assustadoramente, se afastou do aluno e foi até a porta - Agora venha comigo, o horario do intervalo já acabou, me certificarei que o senhor coma algo antes de voltar para a aula

Afrodite apenas fez um biquinho infantil e disse que não iria. Nervoso, Masck pegou o pulso do loiro e começou a puxa-lo ate a cantina

- Eu já disse que não! – Afrodite então puxou o braço bruscamente, o professor achou novamente que havia um estranho brilho em seus olhos

- Seus olhos... – O italiano então prende Afrodite na parede segurando os pulsos dele com uma mão e com a outra segura o queixo dele fazendo o loiro olhar para si - O que está havendo com seus olhos?

- ... O que...? – O loiro arregalou os olhos com a atitude do professor

- você está com os olhos vermelhos, pode estar com conjutivite, venha até minha sala

Masck então puxa Afrodite ate sua sala, que não ficava muito longe de onde eles estavam. O italiano pega o telefone e se vira para o aluno

- qual o telefone de seus pais?

Afrodite cruzou os braços

- Eu não estou com conjutivite, e meus olhos não estão vermelhos!

Sem falar nada, Masck foi ate o armário de arquivos e procurou pela ficha de Afrodite

- Se você não vai falar vou ver na sua ficha – Sem perceber, o italiano acabou cortando o dedo - Ai, porra! Afrodite, pega o kit medico ai na gaveta na sua frente

O loiro se levantou para fazer o que lhe foi mandado, porem ao ver o liquido vermelho descer pelo dedo do outro, ele paralisou. O brilho em seus olhos foi ficando mais intenso, ate ficar em um tom levemente avermelhado

Vendo que o outro não faria o que lhe foi mandado, o italiano se aproximou do outro, segurando o dedo que ainda sangrava

- E ai, vai pegar ou está dificil?

Como que em transe, Afrodite se aproximou dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto aproximava devagarzinho os lábios do pescoço dele

O italiano ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, quando enfim percebe o que esta acontecendo, empurra o outro bruscamente

- Me solte! – Em um movimento rápido, tira uma pequena arma do bolso e a aponta para o aluno - Você é um monstro!

Com o empurrão do outro, Afrodite acabou caindo no chão, fazendo uma leve careta de dor enquanto seus olhos voltavam a cor natural

- Mas o que...? - O loiro ao ver a pequena arma do outor apontada para si, arregalou os olhos

- Me diga, o que você é?

- ... Eu... Eu não sei... *- Ele disse em um sussurro, olhando para baixo com os olhos marejados

- Como não sabe? – Ele grita, tentando se acalmar o italiano aponta para a cadeira - Sente-se. Agora!

Afrodite fez o que lhe foi mandado

Sem abaixar a arma, Masck se senta na frente dele

- Agradeça por não mata-lo. Agora me responda, o que você é!

-... Eu já disse que não sei... – O loiro então abraça o próprio corpo, fechando os olhos com força, tentando em vão conter as lágrimas

Masck vacila por um momento ao ver o outro daquele jeito, mas logo levanta a arma novamente, mas dessa vez fala com menos rudeza

- Seu pai e sua mãe são humanos?

- Eu não sei... – O loiro sussurrou, chorando

O italiano da um suspiro e meio receoso, se aproxima de Afrodite e faz um cafune de leve na cabeça dele

- muito bem, não precisa ficar assim, se acalme, vamos...

- Desculpa... – Sussurrou Afrodite enquanto tentava se acalmar

- : agora me fale, o que tem acontecido com você nesses ultimos dias?

-... Não importa... – Ele respondeu enquanto secava as lagrimas e se dirigia a porta

Masck o segurou pelo pulso e o fez voltar a se sentar

- Você ainda não entendeu a situação, não é?Estou tentando ser gentil com você por ser aluno meu, mas eu tambem posso me lembrar de meu verdadeiro objetivo e te matar bem aqui, então responda a minha pergunta!

- Eu já disse que não importa! – Gritou Afrodite enquanto voltava a chorar

- Afrodite! – Gritou o professor enquanto pegava novamente a arma e a posicionando no coração de Afrodite - Esta me fazendo perder tempo e paciencia, responda logo a minha pergunta!

Afrodite congelou ao sentir a arma em seu peito

- Você pode chorar o quanto quiser,mas eu realmente vou atirar se você se não me explicar! FALA LOGO!

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A MINHA VIDA. E NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO – Explodiu Afrodite, sem medo.

Sem mais paciência para aquilo, o italiano deu um forte tapa em Afrodite

- ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENHO ESSE DIREITO? POIS FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU TENHO!

- SÓ PORQUE EU TE AMO, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TEM ESSE DIREITO E- - O loirinho começou a falar, mas ao perceber o que falou, parou na hora

- Me ama? – Masck falou irnonicamente - Ponha-se em seu lugar! Você é apenas uma criança, alem de ser um monstro!

Envergonhado, Afrodite volta a chorar

- ... Eu não sou um monstro...

- éh? Então o que você é?

-... Eu não sei – Ele sussurrou, abraçando o próprio corpo

Mascara da Morte ia falar algo, porem ao ouvir alguem na porta rapidamente se calou e rapidamente escondeu a arma.

Entrando sem cerimônia, Aioros, ao ver Afrodite chorando e Masck escondendo algo, pergunta irritado:

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Masck se virou para ele

- Nada, apenas estamos conversando sobre as notas dele - Se vira para Afrodite - Se acalme e volte para a aula, depois quero ter uma conversa com você, ouviu?

Sem uma palavra, Afrodite se levantou e correu abraçar Aioros, se desatando a chorar. Aioros abraçou o aluno, fazendo um cafuné para tentar acalma-lo

- Calma, já passou - Faz Afrodite se soltar um pouco de si e se abaixa, ficando do tamanho do aluno - Porque não fazemos assim, acabei minha ultima aula de hoje, porque não saimos para tomar um sorvete? Seus pais não devem achar ruim se você estiver com um professor

-... Não, tá tudo bem... – Respondeu enquanto saia da sala, secando as lágrimas. Acaba esbarrando em Saga, que passava pelo corredor

- Hm? Dite? O que houve?

- S-saga... – Afrodite tentava conter as lagrimas quando sentiu os braços do outro o rodeando, abraçando-o com cuidado

- Dite, se acalma. O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada...

Saga então pega o queixo de Afrodite levemente e o faz olhar para si

- Sabe muito bem que você não sabe mentir.

- Não é nada, Saguinha! – Garante Afrodite, sorrindo falsamente

O gêmeo mais velho da um longo suspiro

- você realmente não vai me falar, neh?

-Não tenho nada para contar, oras!

- Certo, certo, vou ter que ir até a biblioteca pegar um livro para a aula, depois agente se encontra – Faz um leve cafuné em Afrodite e sai andando -Não esqueça que eu sempre vou estar aqui para o que precisar, Dite

Afrodite mantem o sorriso ate o outro ir embora, porem assim que o perdeu de vista novas lagrimas começaram a escorrer

- Eu... Não sou um monstro...

Na sala, os dois professores se olhavam com certa raiva. Masck por ter sido interrompido, Aioros por não saber o que havia acontecido com seu aluno

- O que fez com ele? – Pergunta Aioros com raiva

- Tsc, eu não fiz nada, porra. – Ele ainda insistia, se sentando

- maginaa, só fez um de meus alunos matar aula, chorar, ficar com medo e se bobiar até traumatizou o coitado – O sagitariano deu uma leve risadinha, a expressão suavisando aos poucos

- Primeiro de tudo, ele que começou a me provocar. Ele que estava indo para a enfermaria, porque não estava se sentindo bem. E eu só fui ajudar.

- se isso é ajudar, tenho medo quando você quiser maltratar alguem

- Tsc, não se meta! – O italiano pegou um cigarro e o acendeu, começando a fumar

Aioros se levantou, pegou o cigarro de Masck e o apagou

- Isso faz mal a saude

- Foda-se. Não pedi sua opinião. - acende outro

Aioros pagou o outro cigarro e o apagou

- você vai morrer cedo assim

Masck apenas cruza os braços e passa a fitar o outro

- bem, de qualquer forma, eu vim aqui para saber se você tinha visto o Afrodite, mas como já o achei vou embora – Antes de sair, Aioros olhou significadamente para Masck - Ou você quer me contar algo?

Sem nenhuma palavra, o italiano olha-o com raiva e se retira logo em seguida. Com a pressa acaba esbarrando em Kamus que estava indo para sua sala, que ficava do lado da de Mascara da Morte, xingando, ele continua seu caminho

Vendo o outro irritado, o ruivo olha para dentro da sala

- Meus parabens, você expulsou ele da propria sala

Aioros nada disse, apenas sorria enquanto via o ruivo se distanciando


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sinopse:** Anjos e demônios, criaturas tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. _  
><em>Por simples capricho, um dos mais fortes dos demônios possui uma humana, porém e se essa humana fosse casado com um anjo? Dezesseis anos depois, o fruto daquela infeliz noite está vivo ate hoje. Por uma guerra sem sentido, os gêmeos são buscados, eles devem ser separados. <em>  
><em>O futuro dos céus, do inferno e da Terra estão em suas mãos, <em>  
><em>para isso um deles deve morrer. O amor proibido que se aflora dentro deles poderá sobreviver a esse cruel destino, que é tudo um mero capricho de um ser das trevas?<em>

_**R & A**_

**Apagar a Luz**

Era horário do segundo intervalo do dia, alguns professores já haviam acabado seu horário, então foram embora. Porém outros preferiam adiantar um pouco o trabalho, e isso incluía Camus, o professor mais frio da escola. Porém a fama dele não intimidava Aioros, que entrou da sala do ruivo sem sequer bater, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, como sempre.

- Oi, Gelinho! – disse, animado como sempre.

Ao ver o outro entrar e lhe cumprimentar, Camus deu um enorme suspiro, respondendo friamente.

- O que você quer?

Aioros sentou na mesa de Camus, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

- O que acha que eu quero?

- Se eu estou perguntando, é porque eu não sei, certo? – Retrucou o ruivo, irritado.

- Tem problemas de memória, ruivinho? Prometeu sair comigo, esqueceu?

Camus encostou na cadeira, suspirando novamente e revirando os olhos.

- Pensei que você havia esquecido.

Aioros tocou na ponta do nariz de Camus gentilmente, ainda sorrindo animado.

- Eu nunca esqueço de nada, e você sabe disso.

- Deu para notar... – Resmungou Camus, retirando os óculos que usava para ler, coçando os olhos.

- Que foi gelinho, tá cansadinho, é?

- Não, imagine. Eu só passei a manhã inteira corrigindo provas e trabalhos, e não, eu não estou cansado.

- Ah vai, vai dizer que ver as carinhas sorridentes dos nossos alunos todo dia, os olhos cheios de esperança e a alma cheia de sonhos não lhe dão energias?

- Não.

- Você desanima qualquer um, sabia?

- Como se eu me importasse com qualquer um.

- Ah, vai dizer que aquele aluno... Qual o nome dele mesmo? – O sagitariano pensou por alguns segundos - Ah sim, o Milo. Vai dizer que não se importa com ele? Eu estava dando uma olhada nele, e ele realmente gosta de você, sabia?

- Tsc. Como se eu me importasse com uma criança daquelas. – Camus cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

- Vê se não destrói o sonho do garoto... – Disse Aioros, se levantando - Mas de qualquer forma, vamos ou está difícil?

Camus suspirou novamente e se levantou, resmungando.

- Vamos acabar com isso logo.

- Para de fazer parecer que vou te matar ou algo do tipo. – O professor de história se queixou, saindo do escritório do ruivo com um enorme sorriso - Ah, e você paga!

O ruivo revirou os olhos, sem paciência para as brincadeiras e criancices do outro.

- Tá, tá...

–-

Na sala de aula, todos os alunos prestavam atenção no professor. Aquela matéria seria de vital importância na prova.

Porém Kanon sequer ouvia a professor, ele estava deitado na mesa, escondia a cabeça entre os braços. Saga, vendo isso, deu um leve peteleco no irmão.

- Ei, Kanon, não durma.

- Me deixa, Saga... – Resmungou Kanon, ainda sem se mexer.

O gêmeo mais velho deu um leve suspiro e bagunçou gentilmente os cabelos do outro.

- Acorde.

Kanon nem respondeu dessa vez.

- Kanon...? Tá tudo bem? – Indaga Saga, preocupado com o irmão, afinal, ele nunca ficava assim, sempre era um tagarela que não parava quieto. Colocou a mão na testa do irmão - Você tá fervendo!

- Não é nada...

- Você tá se sentindo mal?

- Não... – Mentiu Kanon, ele não queria que o irmão se preocupasse consigo.

- Você não sabe mentir para mim. Responda. Você tá se sentindo mal?

- ...Talvez...

Saga preocupou-se ainda mais com o irmão, fazendo-lhe um leve cafuné, gentilmente.

- Quer ir para casa?

- Não...

Nesse momento, o sinal toca, anunciando o final da aula e iniciando a troca de sala. Saga, ainda preocupado, diz:

- Ah, é? Então vamos fazer assim, se você conseguir ir até a porta da sala, a gente fica, se não, a gente vai para casa.

- Não seja bobo, é lógico que eu consigo ir até a porta... - Kanon se levantou e foi andando lentamente até a porta. A visão foi ficando um pouco embaçada e as pernas ficam fracas.

- S-saga... – Kanon caiu no chão, e Saga o segurou imediatamente.

- Eu falei... Vamos para casa.

- Mas você vai perder aula por nada, Saga...

- Não é por nada. Eu vou para casa cuidar do meu irmãozinho teimoso. Agora me espere no corredor que eu vou avisar os professores. - Sorri, indo até a sala dos professores antes que o irmão reclamasse. Avisou tudo, logo voltoando para onde Kanon estava, vendo-o sentado no chão, respirando com dificuldade – Tudo bem, Kanon? Consegue andar?

- A-acho que não... – Kanon foi sincero.

Saga pensou por alguns instantes. Uma ideia lhe surgiu.

- Venha, Kanon – Saga o chamou, se ajoelhando para que o outro subisse em suas costas.

Kanon estava tão mal que sequer reclamou, subiu nas costas do irmão sem reclamar.

- Depois não reclame que não está entendendo a matéria... – resmungou Kanon, abraçando o pescoço de Saga, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do outro.

Saga revirou os olhos.

- Quem vai reclamar vai ser você.

Com um muxoxo, Kanon aconchegou mais a cabeça no ombro do outro, fechando os olhos e, sem querer, dormindo.

Saga, ao perceber o outro dormindo, dá uma leve risada e continua o caminho, querendo chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Chegando em casa, Saga coloca o irmão delicadamente no sofá, para não acordá-lo. Resolveu ir preparar algo para ele comer quando acordasse, porém antes sequer de sair de perto dele, Kanon começou a falar dormindo.

- Huh...Saga... Mais... Rápido...

- Mas o que... ?

- Huh... M-mais forte...

- Kanon? Ei, Kanon... – Começou a cutucar a bochecha de Kanon para ele acordar.

- Huh... Saga, ai mesmo... Vai...

- K-KANON! ACORDA!

Com o berro de Saga, Kanon acordou assustado, num pulo.

- Huh? Que foi, Saga?

- ... T-tá tudo bem? Digo, está se sentindo melhor? – Saga indagou, meio corado, tentando esquecer o que ouviu Kanon dizer.

- Tô sim... - Ainda meio sonolento, coça os olhos, infantilmente - Por que está vermelho maninho?

- É... É por causa do calor... – Murmura, enquanto colocava a mão na testa de Kanon - Você ainda está com febre... Vou pegar um remédio. – Ele então foi rapidamente até onde guardavam os remédios, ainda tentando esquecer o que o outro havia dito.

- Mas hoje nem tá quente ... – Disse Kanon, ainda sentado no sofá, levemente confuso. Saga o ignorou, estendeu o remédio para ele.

- Tome.

- ... Não gosto de tomar remédio. – Kanon fez um biquinho, feito uma criança.

Saga deu um longo suspiro, sempre era assim quando Kanon ficava doente. Ele se recusava a tomar os remédios, até ficar realmente mal.

- Kanon, é para o seu bem. Por favor.

- Não.

Saga fez um leve cafuné no irmão, suspirando.

- Por favor.

- Me recuso. O remédio tem gosto muito ruim

- Você quer que sua febre piore?

- ... Não

- Então me obedeça e tome logo esse remédio.

- Não!

Suspirando novamente, Saga empurra Kanon no sofá, fazendo-o se deitar e ficando por cime, prendendo os pulsos dele com uma só mão. Com a aproximação do outro, Kanon corou levemente.

- Me obedeça. Não quero fazer você tomar o remédio à força.

- Eu não vou tomar, ele tem gosto ruim!

- Eu sei que ele tem gosto ruim, mas é para o seu bem.

- Mas eu não quero!

- Eu vou pegar água para você tomar junto com o remédio. E você VAI tomar, sem manha. - Saga diz, se levantando e indo para a cozinha. Aproveitando a deixa, Kanon se levantou do sofá e foi saindo de fininho. Saga pegou-o no flagra.

- KANON! – Grita, indo atrás do outro.

Kanon até tentou correr, porém se sentiu tonto e acabou parando. Saga que vinha correndo atrás dele, com a parada repentina do outro, acaba caindo em cima do irmão. Acidentalmente seus lábios acabam se tocaram. Kanon ficou atordoado por alguns segundos, para logo depois, por instinto, fechar os olhos e abrir levemente os lábios.

E, inconscientemente, Saga começou a beijá-lo, enquanto Kanon colocava a mão na nuca de Saga, puxando-o mais para si e aprofundando o beijo. Ainda entre esse beijo acidental, Saga começou a acariciar levemente o tórax do outro.

Conforme o ar foi faltando mais e mais por causa do beijo, Saga finalmente percebe o que está fazendo e se afasta, rapidamente.

Kanon ficou atordoado por alguns instantes.

- Saga...? – Sussurrou.

- ... D-desculpe. – Saga diz, saindo imediatamente de cima do mais novo.

- Não se preocupe... - Fala baixinho, olhando para o chão.

- D-de qualquer forma, tome logo o remédio. - estende a mão, dando-lhe o remédio, tentando não encostar no gêmeo. E Kanon não falou nada, apenas tomou o remédio, se levantou e, sem nenhuma palavra, foi para o quarto. Não olhou sequer uma vez para o irmão.

Saga suspira frustrado. Volta para a sala e sentando-se no sofá, abraçado aos joelhos e escondendo o rosto.

Já Kanon ficou deitado na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para o chão e tocando nos lábios, enquanto sussurrava o nome do outro, docemente.

- Saga...

–-

Após saírem da escola, Aioros e Camus foram para um barzinho que ficava a algumas quadras de distancia da escola. O local não era muito chique, porém era aconchegante. Os dois sentaram em uma mesa no fundo do bar.

- E o que você quer falar? – Pergunta Camus, cruzando os braços.

- Huh... O que era mesmo...? – Indagou Aioros, distraído enquanto olhava o cardápio - O que vai querer, gelinho?

Camus revirou os olhos.

- Vinho.

- Estamos no bar, meu querido, não tem vinho aqui...

-... E o que tem, então?

Aioros não respondeu, apenas chamou a garçonete e fez o pedido, para si e para o ruivo, que olhava-o com tédio.

- Vamos querer três X-Burgers, quatro cervejas geladas e... Dois sorvetes, os maiores que tiverem. - Sorriu docemente para a garçonete que atendia-os.

- Certo, trarei logo – A garçonete disse, sorrindo também, enquanto se retirava.

- É isso que tem aqui – Aioros diz com um sorriso para o ruivo, que só suspirou, impaciente.

Aioros, por sua vez, deitou na mesa, em cima de um dos braços, olhando fixamente pela janela.

- Ei, ruivinho, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Fale.

- Você não sente saudades?

- Saudades de que?

Aioros voltou a se sentar, com um sorriso um tanto triste.

- Nada, esquece...

Nesse instante a garçonete voltou, trazendo os pedidos.

- Aqui está, lindos, aproveitem. Qualquer coisa me chamem. - Se virou para Camus e falou uma de forma bem sexy - Qualquer coisa... – E foi embora rebolando.

- E não é que você faz sucesso, ruivinho? – O sagitário disse, contendo um riso, começando a comer.

Camus, com indiferença da atitude da garçonete, começa a tomar a cerveja.

Eles conversaram pelo resto da noite. Aioros pedia cada vez mais cerveja, até ter conseguido deixar o francês completamente bêbado. Com um sorriso no rosto, o professor de história conversava sobre certos assuntos que, se estivesse sóbrio, Camus se recusaria a falar.

O ruivo respondia a tudo que ele perguntava, sem sequer se importar.

Quando deu-se por satisfeito, Aioros pegou a certeira de Camus, pagou a conta, e levou o ruivo para fora do bar.

- Bem, meu querido, eu não sei onde você mora, então fique aqui e se vire. – Ele disse, de uma forma meiga, com o sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava o ruivo em um banco qualquer. Quando viu que Camus não iria segui-lo, foi embora sorrindo.

Aioros chegou em casa cansado. Tentava fazer silêncio.

Quando entrou no pequeno apartamento, trancou a porta e já estava pronto para seguir caminho até o banheiro para tomar o tão merecido banho, porém algo no sofá o fez parar.

Deitado no sofá estava uma criança que dormia calmamente, abraçado ao telefone esperando uma ligação. Essa criança tinha exatamente 11 anos.

Ao ver o pequeno dormindo no sofá, provavelmente o esperando, com aquela expressão tão calma, Aioros foi até o quarto, pegou um cobertor, voltou para sala e cobriu o pequeno, enquanto agachava ao lado dele.

- Tão fofo... – Sussurro, acariciando o pequeno rosto angelical.

Aos poucos, a criança foi acordando. Ao ver quem estava ao seu lado, sorriu.

- Oros?

- Me desculpe, meu fofo, te acordei?

O pequeno coçou os olhos, infantilmente, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Onde estava...?

- Saí com um amigo. – Respondeu se sentando ao lado do pequeno e o abraçando gentilmente - O que faz aqui? Por que não está no quarto?

- Estava te esperando. - Responde sonolento, abraçando-o também

- Mesmo assim, isso não é motivo para ficar até tão tarde acordado, amanhã tem aula.

O pequeno cruzou os braços e fez um bico, de um jeito adorável.

- Vamos, Shu-chan, vamos dormir – Aioros disse calmamente, dando um beijinho na testa do menor.

- Mas agora eu perdi o sono...

- Vamos, Shu-chan, amanhã você tem aula...

- Mas eu não quero ir para a escola. – O pequeno desviou o olhar, ainda de braços cruzados.

O sagitariano deu um leve riso.

- Isso é algo ruim para se dizer a um professor, Shu-chan...

- Mas a escola é chata. E eu nem posso nem falar com você direito.

- Isso porque você ainda não pode ter aula comigo porque é muito novo, mas quando crescer ficara comigo o dia todo. – O grego se levantou, sorrindo – Então, vamos dormir?

-... Não quero. – O pequeno abraçou uma almofada, escondendo o rosto.

O professor se ajoelhou para ficar cara a cara com Shura

- O que eu tenho que fazer para você ir dormir?

O pequeno nada respondeu. Aioros segurou-lhe o queixo gentilmente e o fez olhar para si.

- Vamos, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Não sei... - Enche as bochechas de ar, olhando para o outro lado.

- Vamos, Shu-chan, eu faço qualquer coisa, é só pedir...

- Então adivinhe.

- Huh... Não faço ideia Shu-chan – O professor tinha uma cara de desentendido - Vamos, fale logo. Quer que eu cozinhe algo para você?

- Não. – Um pequeno sorrisinho malicioso se fez presente na pequena face.

Enfim Aioros percebeu o que ele queria.

- Não! – Se apressou em responder - Não vamos fazer isso! Amanhã você tem aula!

- Por favor, Oros... – O pequeno o olhou com uma carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Não olha assim... Sabe que não podemos, não hoje...

- Oros... Por favor... - Continua olhando-o do mesmo jeito.

O professor vacilou por um momento, se levantando logo em seguida.

- ... Não! Vou fazer algo para comermos, depois o senhor vai para a cama.

O pequeno revirou os olhos, puxou-o e o fez sentar-se ao seu lado, para logo depois beijá-lo, abraçando-o.

No começo Aioros resistiu ao beijo, mas logo se entregou ao pequeno, abraçando-o também.

O pequeno sorriu vitorioso entre o beijo enquanto se sentava no colo de Aioros. Conforme o ar se fez necessário, se afastaram levemente.

- J-Já disse que não, Shu-chan...

O pequenino fez uma carinha de dar dó em qualquer um.

Farto daquilo, Aioros empurrou gentilmente o pequeno, fazendo-o se deitar no sofá, ficou em cima dele.

- Está bem...

A criança deu um enorme e feliz sorriso.

- Eu te amo.

Aioros o beijou demoradamente, enquanto levava uma das mãos lentamente para baixo da camisa dele, acariciando o abdômen dele.

- Eu também te amo, Shura... Amo muito...

Shura sorriu novamente, gemendo baixinho, enquanto Aioros começava a morder e chupar o pescoço de Shura, tomando cuidado para não deixar muitas marcas. Enquanto com uma mão atiçava o membro do menor, com a outra começa a desabotoar o cinto.

- A-aioros... – O pequeno gemeu levemente, abraçando o maior e trazendo-o mais para si.

Aioros começou a tirar a calça de Shura, foi até a orelha dele e mordeu levemente o lóbulo, sussurrando logo em seguida:

- Você é meu, Shura... Apenas meu...

- Só seu...

- Só meu... Apenas meu... – Repete Aioros, enquanto se levantava e acabava de tirar a sua calça e a de Shura, depois tira a camisa, primeiro a de Shura e depois lentamente a sua.

O pequeno espanhol ficou olhando-o, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente.

- Gosta do que vê, Shura? – Aioros perguntou sensualmente enquanto voltava a se deitar sobre ele.

- S-sim...

O grego voltou a beijar Shura, enquanto atiçava o membro dele por cima das roupas de baixo. Shura gemeu entre o beijo, ele arranhou levemente as costas do outro, sentindo algo estranho nelas, como duas partes sobressalentes, uma em cada canto das costas. Era como se os ossos estivessem tentando sair da pele. Ele nada comentou sobre isso.

Aioros foi distribuindo leves beijos pelo pequeno. Começou dando um selinho nos lábios, depois descendo para o pescoço onde deu alguns chupões, logo em seguida foi descendo distribuindo leves mordidas até chegar aos mamilos. Ali ele começou a morder e a chupar um, enquanto o outro ele apertava levemente com os dedos.

Quanto mais ouvia Shura gemer, mais sua ereção doía.

Quando se deu por satisfeito naquele ponto, foi descendo pelo abdômen do pequeno, dando leves beijos, até chegar ao membro dele, onde deu vários beijos, ainda por cima das roupas de baixo.

- A... Aioros... – Shura gemeu novamente, movendo os quadris inconscientemente.

- Ainda não... – Aioros sussurrou se afasta do membro de Shura e se dirigindo aos mamilos dele, chupando e mordendo novamente.

O capricorniano resmungou alguns protestos, mas logo depois volta a gemer, se contorcendo levemente.

Após dar leves mordidas no pequeno botãozinho direito do pequenino, fez o mesmo com o esquerdo, enquanto atiçava o membro do pequeno, novamente.

- Aioros, vai logo... - Shura falava um pouco ofegante e com o rosto corado.

- Tem pressa de quê, meu fofinho? - Masturba o pequeno lentamente, ainda por cima da cueca dele.

- A-aahn... Por favor, Aioros...

- Por favor, o que? O que quer que eu faça, Shu-chan?

- Me ama logo.

Ao ver o pequeno corar mais ainda depois do que disse, um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios de Aioros enquanto tirava sua cueca e a de Shura, para logo em seguida levar três dedos para perto da boca de pequeno e ordenar logo em seguida:

- Lamba.

O pequeno começou a lamber os dedos do outro da forma mais sensual que conseguia, olhando para o maior o tempo todo.

Ao ver a expressão que o outro fazia, Aioros sentiu seu membro reclamar por atenção. Sem mais conseguir esperar, retirou os dedos da boca do outro e fez Shura ficar de quatro no pequeno espaço do sofá.

- Assim irá doer menos. – Ele disse enquanto começava a inserir o primeiro dedo na pequena entradinha do menor, que gemeu novamente, sentindo um leve incômodo.

- Você vai sentir um incomodo Shu-chan, porque faz tempo que agente não faz isso... - Falou enquanto começava a mexer o dedo dentro de Shura.

- T-tá... – Shura gemeu novamente, com certo tom de dor, enquanto pequenas lágrimas começavam a se acumular no canto de seus olhos.

Aioros logo começou a colocar o segundo dedo, fez Shura olhar para si e se aproximou o rosto do pequeno de seu rosto, dando leves beijos nos olhos dele, para fazer pelo menos algumas lágrimas pararem.

- Está doendo, meu fofo?

- N-não... – Mentiu enquanto rebolava nos dedos do outro, no intuito de fazer a dor diminuir um pouco.

Aioros colocou o terceiro dedo, sentindo sua ereção reclamar.

- A-aioros... - Sussurrou o nome do outro ao sentir os dedos dentro dele se movendo. Hora abriam e fechava, hora faziam movimentos circulares, em certos momentos os tirava e os colocava novamente, para o menor ir se acostumando aos poucos.

Não aguentando, Aioros volta a beijar Shura, que corresponde com igual intensidade, movendo os quadris.

- Oros... Vai logo... – Pediu o capricorniano entre gemidos, sem apartar o beijo.

- Ainda não está pronto, meu anjo...

O pequeno fez um biquinho infantil, rebolando mais nos dedos do outro. Mordeu levemente o lábio dele. Aioros gemeu baixinho.

- Não faz isso, Shu-chan... Eu tenho que te preparar direito...

- Mas já preparou o suficiente...

- Você ainda é pequeno, Shu-chan... E faz muito tempo desde que eu entrei em você... Tenho que te preparar melhor...

Shura fez biquinho novamente.

- Não faz assim... - Volta a beijar Shura.

Farto daquilo, Shura tirou os dedos do outro de dentro de si e o empurrou para o chão. Se aproximou dele, e sentou-se em seu colo e pegando o pênis dele. Com cuidado, levou o enorme membro do outro até sua pequena entradinha e começou a descer sobre ele, tentando conter os gemidos de dor. Aioros estava certo, ele ainda não estava preparado.

- S-Shura... V-Você... V-vai se machucar... A-ahhh

- N-não tem p-problema... – Conseguiu falar Shura, tentando conter os gemidos. Farto daquilo desceu de uma vez sobre o membro do outro, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto por causa da dor.

- C-Como... N-Não tem problema? S-Se você s-se machucar... Nu-nunca me perdoarei... - Fala Aioros entre gemidos.

Shura colocou as mãos no peito do maior, buscando apoio, enquanto Aioros tentava se conter para não se mexer e machucar ainda mais o seu pequenino.

- S-shura... E-eu não aguento mais... – Sussurrou o sagitariano, começando a se mover, mesmo sabendo que Shura ainda não havia se acostumado com o volume dentro dele. Shura gemeu alto, movendo um pouco os quadris também. Ele queria dar o máximo de prazer ao mais velho, não importa se isso o machucasse um pouco.

Cansado daquela posição, Aioros empurra Shura, delicadamente, para o chão, ficando por cima dele e voltando a estocá-lo, dessa vez mais rápido e forte.

- Shu... Ra... – Diz o maior, enquanto beijava o outro.

- A... Aioros... – Shura murmura, correspondendo o beijo docemente.

Aioros estocava cada vez mais rápido. Ele procurou a mão de Shura e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Eu... Te amo... Shura...

Em meio aos gemidos, Shura sorriu docemente.

- E-eu... Também te amo... Aioros...

Shura então gemeu uma ultima vez ao sentir o outro estocando seu interior, em seu ponto de prazer, chegou ao ápice, gemendo o nome do outro.

Aioros, o sentir Shura gozando, o apertando mais em seu interior, goza em um gemido rouco, caindo ofegante em cima de Shura logo em seguida. O espanhol deu um gemido manhoso, abraçando Aioros gentilmente com um enorme e meigo sorriso na face.

- Desculpe... Sou pesado, né? – Disse o grego, ainda ofegante, beija a testa de Shura, para logo depois se sentar. Pega Shura e o trás para seu colo, o fazendo sentar com a cabeça apoiado em seu peito, começa a fazer leves carinhos nele.

Shura fechou os olhos, sentindo as caricias do outro. Ele parecia ronronar. Aioros deu uma leve risada.

- Meu pequeno gatinho...Vamos dormir agora, vamos?

Porém Shura já havia dormido fazia um tempo, abraçado ao outro e com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Aioros se levantou e o levou para a cama, deitando ao seu lado logo em seguida e cobrindo os dois. Abraçou o pequeno, ternamente.

- Não sabe o quanto te amo... Pequeno... – Foram suas últimas palavras antes de dormir abraçado ao menor.

No meio da noite, Shura deu um leve gemido dolorido, sentindo um leve incômodo, porém não acordou.

–-

Na casa dos gêmeos Didyma, Saga ainda permanecia no sofá. Kanon não saiu do quarto desde o pequeno "incidente" que aconteceu. Preocupado com o irmão, o gêmeo mais velho se levantou com um suspiro e foi até a porta do quarto.

- Kanon...? – Saga bateu algumas vezes na porta.

Não houve resposta.

Preocupado com o irmão, Saga abriu a porta, que por sorte não estava trancada.

- Kanon? - O chamou novamente.

Percebendo que o irmão não estava na cama e a luz do banheiro estava acessa, foi para lá. Quando viu que Kanon estava apoiado no vaso, vomitando, correu para o seu lado.

- Kanon, tá tudo bem?

- O que você... Acha? – Kanon respondeu, antes de voltar a vomitar.

Saga segurou os cabelos do irmão, fazendo um leve carinho em suas costas, ainda preocupado.

Os irmãos ficaram mais um tempo no banheiro, Kanon vomitou até o que não tinha no estômago.

- Foi aquela... Porcaria de remédio...

Saga ficou arrependido, realmente não deveria ter forçado o outro a tomar aquilo.

Quando Kanon acabou de vomitar, escovou os dentes e depois se sentou no chão do banheiro, encostando as costas na parede fria.

- Melhorou um pouco...? – Indagou Saga, preocupado enquanto se ajoelha do lado dele, segurando sua mão e fazendo um leve carinho.

- Considerando que acabei de vomitar até o que não tinha no estômago... Não.

- ... Desculpe. – Saga disse quase em um sussurro, abaixando a cabeça, com um rosto preocupado e triste.

- Está se desculpando pelo quê? - Diz gentilmente, Kanon - Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Tenho sim... - Suspira, pesaroso.

- Não, não tem não...

Saga deu um leve sorriso, ainda triste.

- De qualquer forma... Volta para a cama, para ver se você se sente melhor...

Kanon fez um biquinho.

- Me leva no colinho, Saga?

O gêmeo mais velho riu levemente antes de pegar o irmão no colo delicadamente, e levá-lo para o quarto.

- Você quem manda. – Diz, colocando-o na cama.

- Obrigada... – Kanon agradeceu antes de dar um enorme bocejo.

- De nada... - Saga senta-se ao lado do irmão, fazendo um leve cafuné nele - Quer mais alguma coisa?

- ... Dorme aqui comigo? - Kanon falou bem baixinho, com vergonha. O gêmeo mais velho sorriu.

- Claro que sim... Mas não quer tentar pelo menos tomar algo antes? Você vai ficar muito fraco se dormir sem nada no estômago...

- Não. – Ele respondeu rápido, não queria voltar a vomitar.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim

Saga sorriu docemente e se deitou ao lado do irmão, abraçando-o

- Me diga se sentir mais alguma coisa, sim?

- Certo... – Kanon concordou, deitando a cabeça no peito de Saga, o abraça e logo começa a dormir.

Saga deu um beijinho na testa do outro, gentilmente, e logo dormiu também.

–-

No fim das aulas, Afrodite e Milo saiam conversando animadamente. Eles resolveram ir por uma pequena praça para cortar caminho. O local estava completamente deserto.

- E aí, Dite, você sabe por que o Saga e o Kanon foram embora mais cedo?

- Ah, pelo o que eu ouvi dos professores, é porque o Kanon estava passando muito mal...

- Huh... Que tal irmos visitá-los mais tarde? Não vou fazer nada pelo resto do dia mesmo...

- Pode ser. – sorri - Aliás, eu estou preocupado com o Kanon... Ele nunca fica doente...

- Falando em doente, você está melhor? O Saga falou que te viu chorando no corredor, mas não quis falar nada para ele...

- Ah... Aquilo não era nada... – Afrodite disse, olhando para baixo, triste.

Irritado, Milo ficou na frente de Afrodite, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

- Se não era nada, por que estava chorando?

- É... É que eu estava lendo um livro, sabe? E ele era muito triste, daí eu chorei.

- Já te disseram que não sabe mentir?

- M-mas eu estou falando a verdade.

- Huh... Continua a mentir? Irei puni-lo por isso! – Disse o escorpiano com um sorriso brincalhão na face antes de começar a fazer cócegas em Afrodite.

O outro loiro começou a rir, tentando segurar as mãos do amigo.

Nessa hora quem Afrodite menos queria ver apareceu.

- Afrodite, preciso falar com você. – Disse o professor Máscara da Morte, se pondo ao lado dos dois.

Na hora Milo parou de fazer cócegas no outro.

Já Afrodite congelou na hora que escutou a voz do outro e começou a tremer, assustado, mas Milo nem percebeu.

- Oi, professor... Eu e o Dite estávamos indo para casa...

- Disse bem, estavam! Ele vai vir comigo agora, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – Diz enquanto olhava mortalmente para Milo.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Milo sussurrou para Afrodite.

Afrodite segurou o choro, ainda tremendo.

- N-não... T-tá tudo b-bem...

Milo o abraçou.

- Tem certeza?

- ... Não. – Afrodite abraça Milo, começando a chorar.

- Ótimo... Andem logo com isso, não tenho o dia todo! – Mask praticamente gritou.

Milo soltou rapidamente Afrodite, mas continuou segurando sua mão fortemente.

- Não tá vendo que ele não quer ir?

- Eu não estou nem ai para o que ele quer ou não quer, estou dizendo que preciso falar com ele, então vou falar com ele! – O professor disse antes de pega um dos braços de Afrodite bruscamente e começar a puxá-lo em direção à escola - Anda logo!

Afrodite, com o puxão do outro, acabou derrubando o material, mas nem ligou, continuou chorando.

O escorpião não gostou nada disso. Pulou em cima do professor e o fez soltar Afrodite.

- Ele não vai com você!

Irritado, Mask foi até Milo e colocou uma de suas mãos no pescoço dele, enforcando-o lentamente.

- Estou fora do meu horário, aluninho, posso fazer o que bem entender com você agora.

- Solta ele! – O pisciano gritou, puxando Milo e o tirando de perto do professor.

Milo tossiu um pouco

- Você é louco!

- Louco? – Ele riu ironicamente - Sim, posso até ser, mas sou um louco que ganha mais que o suficiente para matar monstros como ele! - Fala, apontando para Afrodite.

- ... Monstros?

Com as palavras do outro, Afrodite voltou a chorar, abraçando ao próprio corpo. Milo o abraçou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, Dite... Vamos embora, vem... – Milo pegou a mão de Dite e a apertou fortemente, transmitindo-lhe confiança.

- Eu não faria isso, ele pode te matar... – Mask disse em um tom descontraído.

Afrodite abraçou o amigo, soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Eu quero ir embora...

Se soltando rapidamente dos braços do amigo, Milo pegou o material dele que ainda estava no chão e olhou rapidamente para Mask.

- Se tentar algo contra ele novamente, não hesitarei em enfrenta-lo, sendo ou não o meu professor. – Diz, para logo depois pegar a mão de Afrodite e ir embora.

O professor deu um sorriso sínico e falou alto o suficiente para os dois ouvirem:

- Você não deveria ficar com raiva de mim, garoto, e sim desse monstro que você chama de amigo que provavelmente só está te usando. Tome cuidado, ele pode te matar a qualquer instante.

Afrodite colocou as mãos na cabeça, tapando os ouvidos, ainda chorando. Milo passou a mão pelo ombro dele, numa tentativa de consolo.

- Vem, eu te levo para casa...

O professor também foi embora, resmungando.

- Acha que algumas lágrimas vão me enganar, aberração? Até parece...

Afrodite abraçou Milo com força. Chorando compulsivamente.

- ...Dite, o que ele fez com você? – O escorpiano indagou, preocupado.

- Milo, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso... Por favor... - Responde entre os soluços do choro.

Milo o abraçou mais forte

- Tudo bem Dite... Pode falar comigo sobre isso quando quiser... Quer dormir na minha casa hoje? Sabe, tipo uma festa do pijama, para você se animar... Só nós dois...

- N-não... T-tá tudo b-bem, Milo... – Afrodite responde, secando as lágrimas, engolindo o choro.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso falar com seus pais...

- Não precisa... Mas obrigado, de qualquer forma. – Afrodite sorriu docemente.

- ... Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa, então?

- Não precisa... Eu vou sozinho mesmo...

- Não vai não, eu vou com você! – Milo falou, decidido.

- Mi, não precisa. – Sorri-lhe docemente - Eu consigo ir para casa sozinho.

- Depois de ver você chorar e quase me implorar para te tirar de lá, acha realmente que vou deixá-lo ir sozinho?

Afrodite olhou para baixo, triste.

Milo segurou o queixo de Afrodite, fazendo-o olhar para si

- Por que esté triste? Você só estava com medo, é sinal de que é humano. Além disso, até eu tenho medo daquele professor as vezes...

O pisciano sentiu os olhos marejados de novo, mas segurou o choro. Aquelas palavras eram exatamente as que precisava ouvir. Ele deu um enorme sorriso.

- Tem razão...

Milo também sorriu, pegou a mão de Afrodite e saiu andando, pensando alto.

- A gente devia parar para tomar um sorvete... Huh, mas minha mãe disse que se eu gastasse muito dinheiro com besteira, ela iria diminuir minha mesada... Mas eu tô afim de um sorvete... Ah, acho que ela não vai se importar, né?

Afrodite riu, ainda segurando a mão dele, enquanto Milo dava um discreto sorriso, feliz por fazê-lo rir.

- Se quiser, eu posso pagar. – Falou Afrodite, sorridente.

- Huh... Oferta tentadora, mas meu querido papai disse que se eu não parasse de fazer os outros pagarem coisas para mim ele tirava meu computador. - Começa a fazer drama - E você sabe que eu não vivo sem meu lindo computador, o meu querido filhinho!

O pisciano riu novamente.

- Mas não tem problema! É só um sorvete, não custa quase nada.

- Huh... Se é assim, eu vou querer um de morango!

Com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, Afrodite puxou Milo para uma sorveteria que havia ali perto.

- Então vamos.

–-

Milo ficou o resto da tarde e uma parte do começo da noite com Afrodite, só foi embora quando realmente acreditou que o amigo já havia esquecido o incidente com o professor.

Quando chegou em casa, tomou um rápido banho e fez algo rápido para comer. Não estava com vontade de cozinhar e seus pais estavam viajando. Ficou algumas horas vendo TV, mas logo se sentiu entediado. Decidiu então dar uma voltinha pela rua.

Enquanto andava distraidamente, o loirinho viu uma bela cabeleira ruiva. Aproximou-se.

Sentado em um banco, semiconsciente e completamente bêbado, estava o professor mais frio e sem sentimentos da escola. Camus.

- Hm? Cam-... Digo, professor?

- Calado, Aioros... – Falou Camus, sem perceber onde estava e com quem falava, de tão bêbado.

Milo revirou os olhos, tocando levemente no ombro dele.

- Professor?

Camus abraçou a cintura de Milo, manhosamente.

- Huh... – O ruivo fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça perto das intimidades de Milo.

- E-ei! – O escorpiano cora levemente, saindo do abraço do outro e sentando-se ao seu lado. Camus deitou no ombro de Milo.

- Estou com sono, idiota... Nunca mais vou aceitar sair com você...

O loiro deu um leve suspiro.

- Eu nunca sai com você, professor.

Porém o ruivo não ouviu, ele já estava dormindo.

- Ei, professor, acorde. – Milo mexe levemente nele, tentando acordá-lo. Tentativa em vão, o ruivo dormia profundamente.

- O que eu faço agora? - Coça a cabeça, tentando pensar em algo - Bom, já que eu não sei onde ele mora... E já que meus pais não estão em casa... Eu bem que poderia levá-lo para a minha casa... É, ele não vai ficar bravo só por isso...

Milo então pegou Camus no colo. Já que era maior que ele, não teve problemas. E o levou para casa

Mas em seu íntimo, ele sabia que isso apenas era uma desculpa para ficar com o professor gostoso.


End file.
